


Демонстрация

by stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autofellatio, Bodies How Do They Work, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flexible Crowley, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Пьяный Кроули признаётся, что он очень гибкий. Азирафаэлю нужна демонстрация.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E





	Демонстрация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonstrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075826) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



— Ничто не может стать правдой только потому, что люди так думают, — жалуется Кроули, заняв две трети дивана. — Люди, даже если очень сильно захотят, не могут просто так воплотить что-то в жизнь. Они — не мы. Это как с невозможным сексом. — Он энергично жестикулирует бокалом, и только с помощью оккультных сил ему удаётся не пролить ни капли. — Ну знаешь, когда все знают кого-то, кто может это сделать, или они клянутся, что видели подобное в порнухе. Только вот очевидно, что они лгут. Я имею в виду, ладно, может, кто-то где-то и смог это сделать, потому что это же люди, верно? Но, вполне возможно, что за всю историю и был всего лишь один человек, и то только потому, что это был, ну я не знаю, венгерский акробат, потерявший четыре ребра в ужасной железнодорожной катастрофе. Или родился с множеством рук, что-то в этом роде. Исключение. Остальные точно врут.

Азирафаэль кивает и наклоняется в кресле, чтобы снова наполнить бокалы.

— Такое вопиющее преувеличение — действительно повод задуматься, — соглашается он.

Кроули кивает и тычет в него пальцем, давая понять, что Азирафаэль сделал правильный вывод. Теперь он действительно вступил в беседу. Всегда приятно, когда он соглашается с Кроули. И вообще, какой смысл размышлять о чём-то без Азирафаэля?

— Верно, да, это как… как самому себе отсасывать: все знают кого-то, кто слышал о ком-то, например, дяде подружки чьего-то брата, который знает кого-то, кто может это сделать. Но даже если и существуют люди, физически способные согнуться под невероятным углом, это не значит, что они сами себе отсасывают, как думаешь? — Кроули машет рукой, чтобы показать расстояние между головой и промежностью. — Ведь это абсолютно нелепо. Люди — не чёртовы аккордеоны. Даже не совсем так, они не… я имею в виду, что головка члена действительно может поместиться во рту. Но не надолго — на минуту или как-то так. Но люди не могут… они не могут активно двигаться… — Обе его руки энергично опускаются вниз, а вино в бокале на мгновение перестаёт подчиняться законам физики. — Никто не сможет сделать себе глубокий минет. Это невозможно — человеческий позвоночник так сильно не сгибается.

Кроули замолкает, потому что полагает свою точку зрения высказанной. Нет, не он выразил точку зрения, в конце концов она просто была высказана. Кроули показывает на себя.

— Я имею в виду, я могу так сделать, это очевидно. Потому что я, эм, даже в этом теле процентов на тридцать змея. Мой позвоночник может даже обвиться вокруг твоей шеи… нгк… неважно. Я просто говорю о том, что могу это сделать, потому что я не человек.

— Правда? — Азирафаэль выглядит удивлённым и заинтересованным, следя за ним поверх полупустой бутылки вина и пустого бокала. Как будто он совсем забыл наполнить его во время страстной тирады Кроули. — Ох, мне бы хотелось взглянуть на это, — произносит он с неожиданным энтузиазмом.

Вино в стакане Кроули плещется о стенки, пока он отодвигает бокал ото рта. На полминуты магазин погружается в странную тишину. А потом Кроули издаёт удивлённый смешок.

Азирафаэль, кажется, слегка запоздало осознаёт, что именно он только что сказал. Он выглядит взволнованным, потом виноватым, а затем виновато-взволнованным. Рука, та, что не держит бокал, теребит пуговицу на старом жилете. Кроули нравится этот жилет — ангел в нём выглядит мягким и ужасно трогательным.

— На самом деле я хотел сказать… разумеется, я ни на что не рассчитываю, — поспешно объясняет Азирафаэль. — Я никогда бы не заставил тебя делать нечто подобное. Я просто ни разу такого не видел. Слышал, что это возможно для необычайно гибких людей, но если ты так говоришь… я никогда не был уверен в том, что это не было преувеличением или жаждой выдать желаемое за действительное... — Он замолкает, брови задумчиво сходятся на переносице. — Извини, похоже, я выпил слишком много вина, — заканчивает Азирафаэль в надежде, как подозревает Кроули, что вышесказанного достаточно для оправдания явно скандального предложения.

Ха! Ни единого шанса.

Та часть Кроули, которая обычно решает, что он может или не может сказать Азирафаэлю, будучи в стельку пьяным, и что трезвым он определённо не скажет, похоже, слегка задремала. И это на самом деле неплохо, потому что он самым чудовищным способом собирается воспользоваться её невниманием.

— Могу показать, если хочешь? — предлагает он, прежде чем Азирафаэль начинает панически извиняться. Кроули употребил уже достаточно вина, что в какой-то степени объясняет его спокойствие и кажущееся разумным предложение. Фактически это предложение посмотреть своему лучшему другу на то, как он будет заниматься оральным сексом сам с собой. Другу, которому, как Кроули до этого момента думал, вообще не было интересно представление Кроули в чем бы то ни было подобном.

Азирафаэль явно удивлён, хотя выражение его лица быстро меняется на раскрасневшуюся заинтересованность. Глаза блестят уже очень знакомо — как всегда, когда он пьян. Честное слово, после семнадцати бокалов ангел просто не может скрыть от него что-либо.

— Можешь? — Хрипловатый удивлённый голос звучит так, будто Кроули делает ему одолжение. — Я имею в виду, если ты не находишь это слишком личным. Уверен, это захватывающее зрелище.

Захватывающе. Захватывающее зрелище.

Это немного больше, чем личное, замечает Кроули, когда твой лучший друг просит доказать, наглядно продемонстрировать умение, физическую способность самому себе отсосать. Но в защиту Азирафаэля, на страже чести которого Кроули будет стоять всегда, надо сказать, что они дружат уже очень долго. И, вполне возможно, это многое извиняет. И многое уже извинило.

Армагеддон уже случился и прошёл, или не случился и прошёл — в зависимости от обстоятельств. И никто больше не заглядывает им через плечо. Никто не может запретить им показывать друг другу, как они занимаются сексом, если они сами хотят этого. Сейчас они вольны делать то, что захотят.

Кроули определённо должен сделать это, хотя бы из принципа. Он тяжело вздыхает и отставляет бокал подальше, чтобы вино не пролилось на что-нибудь важное, потом оглядывается вокруг в поисках удобного места. Тот факт, что книги свалены буквально повсюду, создаёт некоторые трудности.

— Эм, обычно я подкладываю несколько подушек для устойчивости. Потом упираюсь на плечи и позволяю... позволяю гравитации сделать своё дело, хотя в такой позе несколько трудно задать ритм. Или я могу свернуться кренделем сидя или стоя на коленях. Так мне проще расслабить горло и полностью насадиться. Но думаю, что таким образом много не увидишь, а ты хочешь видеть, да? — Кроули никогда раньше не делал такое на публике.

Азирафаэль кивает так, будто Кроули пришёл к самому обычному умозаключению в результате абсолютно нормального разговора.

Мозг Кроули пытается переключиться обратно к тому факту, что он всерьёз думает о том, как лучше раскрыть свои аутофеллятивные таланты для Азирафаэля. Но часть мозга, отвечающая за здравый смысл, выпила уже слишком много и отказалась что-либо слушать. Азирафаэль захотел посмотреть, как он сосёт свой член, и, сраный Сатана, Кроули покажет ему, как он это делает.

— Может, лучше у меня? — Он старается сделать вид, что смотрит на это как на очень серьёзную демонстрацию, а не абсолютно непристойное и порнографичное действие, потому что Азирафаэль определённо не заслуживает нечто столь низкое. Хотя Кроули всё же боится, что в итоге выйдет более грязно, чем он думает. В защиту Кроули можно сказать, что у него есть некоторые фантазии, начинающиеся примерно так же, и он слегка беспокоится о том, что нетрезвый мозг может спутать реальность и выдумку. Но ещё он чертовски уверен, что если протрезвеет, ничего вообще не случится. Трезвый Кроули — грёбаный трус.

Трезвый Кроули ничего не может.

Азирафаэль, расплескав на ладонь половину только что налитого вина, неуверенно отставляет бокал.

— Возможно, наверху будет более удобно… продемонстрировать? — Румянец на лице Азирафаэля смотрится чертовски хорошо. Кроули думает, что теперь ему позволено это заметить, а Азирафаэлю позволено позволить ему это заметить. Он хочет дотронуться, узнать, так же ли щёки Азирафаэля горячи, как кажется.

— Правильно. Продемонстрировать, — соглашается Кроули. Он не совсем уверен, является ли это приглашением. Он, блядь, на это очень надеется. После Апокалипсиса между ними периодически мелькает что-то вроде флирта, но по большей части это «ой, я случайно коснулся твоей руки, пока передавал бокал с вином», а не «давай поднимемся наверх, и ты посмотришь, насколько глубоко себе в глотку я могу засунуть собственный член». И это немного сбивает с толку.

Очень велика вероятность, что они слишком пьяны для всего этого. Но Азирафаэль уже поднимается, одёргивает брюки и выжидающе смотрит на Кроули.

Ясно, да. Ну тогда наверх.

Азирафаэль уже кричит ему сверху, в основном потому, что Кроули дважды возвращается, чтобы прикончить вино (в котором он, по правде говоря, больше не нуждается), прежде чем последовать за ангелом.

Азирафаэль чопорно сидит на неожиданно огромной эдвардианской кровати, скромно сложив руки на бёдрах и сжав ноги вместе. Как будто он приготовился единолично представлять всю самую благовоспитанную аудиторию в мире. Мягкий старомодный стул отодвинут в сторону, чтобы дать Кроули больше свободного пространства. Больше, чем достаточно на самом деле. Он очень гибок, он может свернуться в грёбаный рогалик, если потребуется. Серьёзно, видел бы Азирафаэль хотя бы половину тех поз, в которых Кроули иногда просыпался.

Иногда даже на чёртовом потолке.

— Эм, ну тогда ты не против, если я сниму одежду? — спрашивает Кроули, потому что, возможно, это довольно важный первый шаг. Для этих целей одежду просто необходимо снять.

— Ах, конечно, конечно, пожалуйста, не стесняйся раздеваться, если так нужно, – Азирафаэль с энтузиазмом взмахивает рукой, как будто Кроули собирается показать ему особенно интересный фокус. Ха! Фокус ему бы точно понравился… ну, Кроули определённо собирается заставить кое-что исчезнуть.

— Ага, — Кроули позволяет видимости ботинок раствориться и щёлкает пальцами, оставаясь в спальне Азирафаэля полностью обнажённым с кучей собственной одежды и аккуратно сложенным ремнём в руке. — Вот, подержи пожалуйста. Если я брошу всё это на пол, ты точно разволнуешься.

Азирафаэль моргает и переводит взгляд на его лицо.

— Что? Ах, да, я бы так и сделал, — соглашается он, забирает одежду и, не сводя взгляда с встающего на колени Кроули, складывает на кровати рядом с собой. — Тебе нужны подушки? Ты о них упоминал. У меня есть подушки. — Он показывает себе за спину — на изголовье кровати.

Конечно, у него есть подушки. Вот какой он: суетливый перестраховщик.

Кроули задумывается. В конце концов, он работает на публику. Он собирается сделать это для Азирафаэля, и наверняка захочет наблюдать за тем… за тем, как Азирафаэль смотрит на него, что внезапно делает обнажённое коленопреклонение не тем опытом, который представлялся ему ещё секунду назад. Эрекция не проблема — член стоял большую часть их разговора.

Так, никакого лишнего волнения. Это всего лишь демонстрация. Для науки. Это будет захватывающе. Кроули сам будет охуенно захватывающим, а Азирафаэль — чертовски впечатлён. Он будет в восторге от природных талантов Кроули.

— Ага, подкинь мне пару. Как я уже сказал, я лягу на бок и подпихну одну руку под бедро. Должно быть хорошо видно.

Хорошо видно, как Кроули сосёт свой член.

Азирафаэль стягивает с кровати две подушки, аккуратно взбивает их и с улыбкой передаёт Кроули. С его губ срывается восторженный и, возможно, возбуждённый вздох. Кроули пропихивает одну подушку между бедром и поясницей, а затем на ощупь приподнимает и направляет себя. Вторую подушку он использует для того, чтобы приподняться на локте. Затем он подтягивает одну ногу, отводит колено назад, создавая более широкий угол для того, чтобы свернуться. Он уже может точно сказать, что всё сработает отлично; позвоночник изгибается с тугими тихими щелчками.

— И, да, очевидно, что когда я полностью опущусь и мой рот… эм, будет занят, я не смогу говорить. Так что если захочешь о чём-то спросить или сказать, или, если ты, ну знаешь, передумаешь, лучше бы тебе сделать это сейчас.

Кроули делает паузу. До Азирафаэля не сразу доходит смысл слов — он слегка вздрагивает, удивленно хмыкая.

— Ох, конечно, м-м-м, очень хорошо. Я должен что-то делать? Нет, нет, наверное, нет. Ничего, если я… — Он замолкает и встряхивает головой, как будто собирался сказать что-то нелепое. — Нет, нет, я уверен, всё будет замечательно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, продолжай. Я готов, как только ты... — Руки коротко бьют по бёдрам, прежде чем Азирафаэль обхватывает ими колени. — Как только ты будешь готов.

Несколькими отрывистыми движениями Кроули придвигает член, ощущает его вес и пульсацию. Затем он на пробу слегка пружинит тазом. Идеально. Он ещё немного отводит колено назад, с помощью руки подтягивается вверх и скручивается на согнутой ноге.

Всё так же просто, как он помнит. Большим пальцем он направляет член вперёд. Открывает рот. Сначала язык: широкий, плоский, человеческий, он облизывает мягкую, истекающую смазкой головку и медленными змеиными движениями заталкивает её в рот. Двойственное ощущение своего члена во рту и тёплое влажное скольжение рта по нему ни с чем не сравнить. Из горла с тихим стоном вырывается воздух, который посылает чудесную волну тепла по всему члену. Кроули делает несколько пробных движений, держа рот открытым, приятно расслабленным и полным слюны. Требуется всего пара растяжек, чтобы позвоночник привык к необычному ощущению, хотя с помощью комбинации наклонов и толчков бёдрами он уже может втянуть член полностью.

Не спеши, говорит он себе, ты здесь ради грёбаного шоу.

С пола ему не особенно хорошо видно происходящее в комнате, однако если он скосит глаза, то может увидеть колени Азирафаэля. И то, как Азирафаэль сжимает их пальцами до побелевших костяшек.

— О... — Звук совсем не похож на обычный ангельский голос. Он хриплый, поражённый и более чем заинтересованный. — О, Кроули, это… — Азирафаэль раздражённо и в то же время удивлённо обрывает себя, как будто не ожидал, что Кроули на самом деле сделает это, или что это будет выглядеть настолько порочно. Кроули знает, он точно знает: он записывал и рассматривал изображение с нескольких ракурсов, обдумывал идею, — по большей части будучи пьян, — о том, чтобы выложить видео на нескольких популярных порно сайтах. Правда, он не был уверен в том, насколько гибок человеческий позвоночник. И в том, как сделать вид, что он приложил к этой позе хоть какие-то усилия.

Но все эти мысли, мысли о людях, которые бы смотрели на него — ничто в сравнении с Азирафаэлем, который смотрит на него прямо сейчас. Знать то, что ангел сидит на кровати, полностью одетый, с идеально прямой осанкой и живым интересом во взгляде, в то время как Кроули представляет собой набор острых углов обнажённого тела и совершает невозможный и донельзя неприличный половой акт ему в угоду… Ничто не сравнится с тем, какие низкие и хриплые звуки издаёт Азирафаэль каждый раз, когда Кроули втягивает щёки, вытягивает шею и толкает бёдра наверх, пальцами ног сжимает старомодный ангельский ковёр и изгибается, толкая головку в жадное раскрытое горло.

— Кроули. — Это даже не вопрос, просто медленный, едва слышимый порыв воздуха, который по какой-то причине носит его имя.

Он бормочет что-то в ответ, не в силах как-то ещё поощрить Азирафаэля — на его языке твёрдый и горячий член, он чувствует его вес, восхитительную пульсацию вперемешку со сладкой болью. Желание протиснуть его поглубже и подавиться довольно сильно.

— Кроули... — Голос у Азирафаэля неожиданно дрожит, Кроули осторожно поворачивает голову настолько, насколько это возможно в такой позе, позволяя члену зависнуть на кончике языка, скапливая слюну.

Ноги раздвинуты, светлые брюки натянуты в промежности, скрывая слишком очевидную эрекцию.

О. Ох, ёбаный в рот. При виде этого зрелища внутренности Кроули отчаянно сжимаются. По некоторым причинам он не рассматривал возможность того, что Азирафаэль может возбудиться, наблюдая за ним.

— Ты — потрясающий пример сексуального наслаждения, — говорит ему Азирафаэль. Голос звучит ошеломлённо, возможно, он тоже не учёл того, что может возбудиться. — Ох, посмотри на себя, ты невероятно прекрасен, — Азирафаэль мягко наполняет похотью пьяное и очень благодарное сознание Кроули, становится трудно вспомнить, почему они не делали этого раньше.

Член Кроули быстро и жадно дёргается на языке, вкус предэякулята наполняет рот. Кроули слышит, как тихо скрипит кровать, Азирафаэль встаёт и опускается рядом. Кроули видит его пальцы, сжимающие ковёр. Он видит его согнутые колени. И то, как брюки туго обтягивают промежность. Язык Кроули перестаёт подчиняться приказу оставаться человеческим и обвивается вокруг члена, сжимая его.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Азирафаэль, словно боится прервать сосредоточенную работу.

Вопрос откровенно нелепый, Азирафаэль достаточно близко, чтобы протянуть руку и коснуться его, чтобы положить обе руки на любую часть изогнутого тела. Как может что-то вообще быть не в порядке? Кроули бормочет что-то утвердительное, но это не слишком помогает. Сладкая, восхитительная вибрация прошивает его вплоть до яиц.

— Могу я коснуться тебя? — с придыханием интересуется Азирафаэль. — Мне бы очень хотелось, но я пойму, если это сорвёт демонстрацию.

Нахуй демонстрацию.

Кроули скользит по полу свободной рукой, ловит холодные пальцы Азирафаэля, которыми тот мёртвой хваткой вцепился в ковёр, и тянет, пока тот не сжимает их на одной из лодыжек. Кроули надеется, что этой невербальной инструкции достаточно.

Очевидно, так и есть, потому что рука Азирафаэля не остаётся на месте, как будто разрешение Кроули придало ему храбрости. Азирафаэль сжимает ногу и скользит по ней вверх, легко касается внешней стороны и немного отодвигает в сторону, чтобы видеть, как медленно движется рот Кроули к основанию члена. Азирафаэль издаёт мягкий одобрительный вздох, который больше не скрывает того, как ему нравится происходящее.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это очень возбуждает. — Голос звучит раздражённо, как будто Кроули делает это специально. Соблазняет его. — Наверняка ты это знал, демон.

Язык Кроули замирает, рот открывается, а голова откидывается назад, пока покрытая слюной головка не утыкается в губы. Ему следует возразить — соблазнение абсолютно не входит в его намерения. Он не хочет, чтобы Азирафаэль так думал.

— Нет. — Азирафаэль запускает пальцы ему в волосы на затылке. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. — Он подталкивает голову Кроули. Движение неожиданное и яростно эротичное. Кроули снова складывается, член скользит в рот до основания, утыкаясь в горло и обратно. Это вызывает у него слабый стон, рот становится ещё более жадным. — Я ни в коем случае не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался. Или считал, что я разочарован.

Потом большие ладони Азирафаэля действительно касаются его, проводят по бёдрам и пояснице, оглаживают изгибы ягодиц. Кроули не может сдержать рваный стон, пока невозможные пальцы шарят по его заднице, дразнят и восхитительно надавливают на мышцы ануса и яйца, словно проверяют натянутость изогнутого тела. Кроули, возможно, должен что-то сказать, он, наверное… они должны обсудить это.

Они, вероятно, не должны заниматься этим, пока в стельку пьяны, это, скорее всего, ужасная идея.

Но Кроули собирал прикосновения ангела на протяжении шести тысяч лет, хотя они и были немногочисленны, редки и часто неоднозначны. Он думает, что заслуживает прощения за то, что потерял всякое чувство меры теперь, когда руки Азирафаэля буквально раскрывают его, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как он сосёт собственный член. И это не говоря о тёплых потоках воздуха у внутренней стороны бедра и дерзкого большого пальца, блуждающего время от времени у кольца ануса. Какого хрена Кроули вообще должен что-то с этим делать?

— Хочу вставить в тебя пальцы, — торопливо и тихо говорит Азирафаэль — как будто сообщает ему секрет. Затем он делает глубокий вздох, словно на самом деле не хотел, чтобы слова были произнесены. Но потом вздыхает, кажется, решив, что раз уж выложил пенни, можно раскошелиться и на фунт: — Ты невыносимо эротичен, я и представить себе не мог. Я думал, что могу вообразить всё, что угодно, но такое — никогда. Хочу касаться себя, пока ты доставляешь себе удовольствие. Могу я это сделать?

Блядь.

Кроули не может говорить — рот забит, и, конечно, именно этот момент выбрал Азирафаэль, когда решил сыпать неожиданными непристойными просьбами. Кроули бормочет что-то, что, как он надеется, звучит поощрением. Похоже, так и есть, потому что в следующий момент Азирафаэль оказывается сзади и прикасается к Кроули скользкой от смазки рукой. Он очень осторожен, стараясь не сбить Кроули с мерного ритма, которым явно наслаждается, постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы уловить даже незначительные изменения.

— Прошло так много времени с последнего раза, — признаётся Азирафаэль. — Хотя однажды меня довольно ловко насадили на пальцы в тёмной комнате одного джентльменского клуба. — Мягкий выдох, и тёплая рука до неприличия широко раздвигает ему ягодицы. — В тот момент я чувствовал себя неловко, представляя, что это был ты.

Кроули умудряется не подавиться собственным членом, хотя и издаёт тихий сдавленный всхлип. Азирафаэль не может говорить подобные вещи просто так. Он не может упоминать о том, что думал о Кроули, пока какой-то незнакомец выёбывал его пальцами в задней комнате какого-то сраного модного клуба. Пока сам Кроули, как чёртов идиот, спал. Несправедливо.

Они ведь даже не целовались.

Он отвлекается, когда один из красивых толстых пальцев Азирафаэля дразняще обводит его анус, размазывая смазку и согревая, прежде чем осторожно толкнуться внутрь. А потом ему приходится справиться с целой гаммой новых ощущений: скользкое тугое растяжение мышц ануса, быстрая вибрация вокруг члена из-за вырвавшегося стона, твёрдое, тяжёлое давление во рту и нажим идеального веса Азирафаэля на искривлённый позвоночник.

Мозг Кроули подсказывает ему, что они занимаются сексом, что это считается, но он не уверен, что верит в это.

Он издаёт ещё один искажённый ободряющий стон… или поощряющий, а может вообще умоляющий, он уже ни хрена не понимает, что за звуки издаёт, а его рот сейчас слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. С каждым медленным скольжением пальца внутри он сосёт всё глубже, заставляет бёдра приподниматься навстречу и сжимается вокруг Азирафаэля, вызывая жадные голодные одобрительные стоны, которые тот издавал лишь из-за особенно декадентских десертов.

— Ты чудо, — говорит ему Азирафаэль. Слова вызывают новую волну бесстыдного желания. Как будто это не было очевидно по непрерывным жадным прикосновениям и добавлению второго скользкого пальца, врывающегося в тело вместе с первым быстрыми глубокими толчками. Периодически они сгибаются и касаются простаты, заставляя всхлипывать. — Кроули, могу я… позволь мне… Я хочу быть в тебе, когда ты кончишь. Не слишком ли много я прошу? Ты бы хотел?

Ох, Сатана, сама мысль об этом… Мысль об ангеле, раздвигающем его ягодицы, скользящем глубоко и жёстко, в то время как Кроули удовлетворяет себя скользким алчным ртом… Об Азирафаэле, трахающем Кроули вот так, пока хорошо выебанная задница не заболит, а ангел не заляпает спермой свой причудливый ковёр…

Кроули вздрагивает, и зубы проходятся по основанию члена, но это приносит больше удовольствия, чем боли. Он не может ответить, он не может говорить, он почти на грани и извивается от переизбытка ощущений. Но он может протянуть руку, уцепиться длинными пальцами за бок, а затем скользнуть к промежности Азирафаэля, дёргать молнию или просто прижиматься к нему. Азирафаэль ловит руку и, судорожно вздохнув, давит. Чертовски неудобно, но зато у него в руках член Азирафаэля: толстый, широкий, восхитительно твёрдый — именно такой, какой Кроули хочет в этот самый момент. Он слишком тяжело дышит, вытаскивая изо рта собственный член с тянущейся за ним слюной. Голова кружится от похоти и алкоголя.

— Пожалуйста, блядь, да.

В ответ раздаётся восторженный вздох, чужие пальцы зарываются в волосы, а потом толкают голову обратно. Член снова входит в открытый рот, и это, наверное, самая грязная вещь, которую кто-либо с ним делал. Азирафаэль контролирует движения на члене в течение нескольких ослепительно жарких секунд, а потом его рука соскальзываает.

— Не останавливайся, — дрожащим голосом повторяет ангел, — ты выглядишь… ты создаёшь такую восхитительную эротическую картину. Никогда не видел ничего подобного… Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Затем Азирафаэль торопливо придвигается ближе. Кроули слышит тихий звук поспешно снятого и отбрасываемого кардигана. Кроули должен расслабить рот, перестать сосать и толкаться — каждая его часть свернулась в тугой узел от испытываемого отчаянного возбуждения. Он почти уверен, что кончит себе в глотку, если будет просто дышать.

Внезапно он чувствует между ягодиц хорошо смазанный член Азирафаэля. Тот толкается в скользкую задницу, надавливает и открывает в медленном восхитительном обжигающем действии. Кроули чувствует, как туго натягивается кольцо мышц, как жадно вонзается в него чертовски горячий член. Приятная неотвратимость. Кроули стонет, рот открытый, влажный, слюна стекает по яйцам.

Его ноги расставлены под странным углом, Азирафаэль протянул руку под поднятое колено, чтобы держать Кроули открытым, но всё ещё свёрнутым. Никто на земле не может удержаться в такой позиции, и Кроули просто не может не чувствовать себя немного чертовски самодовольно на этот счёт — ведь никто другой не сможет получить такое удовольствие. Никогда. Азирафаэль входит в плотно свёрнутое тело невероятно глубоко, и Кроули сдавленно мычит, сжимаясь вокруг своего члена.

— Кроули... — Ангельский таз вплотную вжимается в его задницу. Он полностью вошёл, заполнил Кроули — неприлично, хорошо. Грудь неудобно давит на задранную ногу и закругляет плечо, пальцы Азирафаэля впиваются под колено, а горячее дыхание проходит по изогнутой спине. Кроули не может издать ни одного связного звука, не может отодвинуться или отстраниться — Азирафаэль изящно пригвоздил его, насадил на оба конца, чтобы использовать так, как ему заблагорассудится. Кроули ничего не хочет так, как быть выебанным до тех пор, пока не забудет собственное имя.

Его рот всё сильнее насаживается на член. Жадно, инстинктивно, заставляя позвоночник содрогаться в напряжении, заставляя задницу трепетать и сжиматься вокруг ангельского члена. Раздаётся возбуждённый всхлип, прежде чем Азирафаэль, кажется, понимает, что Кроули не нужен отдых. Азирафаэль отстраняется, а в следующий момент толкается. Снова и снова. Дыхание вырывается дрожащими рывками и звучит совершенно неангельски.

Этот угол не особенно хорош для секса или того восхитительного энтузиазма, с которым Азирафаэль в него вколачивается. Кроули почти уверен, что после такого его задница будет изрядно помята. Это несколько неловко, и, вероятно, было бы ещё более неловко, не будь Кроули уже наполовину слетевшим с катушек. Азирафаэль не перестаёт говорить, описывать то, как выглядит Кроули, говорить ему, как хорошо он справляется и насколько ему самому сейчас хорошо — это просто пьяный поток слов, со всей нежностью, раздирающий Кроули на куски. Горло так сильно сжимается, что Кроули не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет вновь нормально ощущать его. Он сдерживает оргазм, сжимая свою грёбаную челюсть на коже, а в следующий момент нежно посасывает, когда Азирафаэль вонзается в него. Он хочет…

Он хочет.

Он шарит вокруг, пока не находит руку Азирафаэля. Кроули хватает её и кладёт себе на голову. К счастью, ангелу не нужны подробные инструкции. Умный засранец, вот кто он. Невозможно сильными пальцами Азирафаэль зарывается в волосы Кроули и тянет его вверх. Он направляет рот Кроули, грубо заставляя сосать ещё более глубокими толчками. Он делает это до тех пор, пока Кроули не становится просто ощущением, дикой потребностью и одной грязной похотью. Кроули чувствует острые ногти, царапающие кожу головы, грубые толчки члена в глотку и влажный обжигающий жар собственного рта на нём, тяжёлые, пронзающие простату движения Азирафаэля…

Разум Кроули ускользает, внутренности стягивает в один невозможный узел удовольствия. Он чувствует, как горячая пульсирующая сперма заливает язык и горло, как сам он дрожит и стонет, беспомощно сглатывая, а задница восхитительно туго сжимается на члене Азирафаэля.

Это слишком.

Это, чёрт возьми, чересчур.

Очень правильно. Но слишком. Всё его тело дрожит.

Он вздрагивает в последний раз и разжимает влажный онемевший рот. Напряжение сразу покидает его. Кроули позволяет Азирафаэлю держать его, а сам плывёт в невероятном туманном блаженстве, чувствуя, как чужие бёдра бьются о его обмякшее тело. Наконец Азирафаэль глубоко вдыхает и с мягким стоном произносит его имя. Кроули чувствует, как его заливает тягучая горячая сперма, и это, чёрт возьми, хорошо. Лучшее, что с ним случалось.

Когда Кроули снова становится частью этого бренного мира, они оба уже валяются на полу, Кроули не чувствует в своём теле ни одной кости. Ангел крепко обнимает его со спины, его тёплый рот прижимается к изгибу шеи, а влажный липкий член — к основанию позвоночника. Весь ковёр, вероятно, покрыт спермой.

Он чувствует себя очень пьяным и очень-очень хорошо выебанным и лениво гадает, удастся ли соблазнить Азирафаэля на поцелуй.

— Так что, демонстрация удалас-с-сь? — спрашивает он.

Азирафаэль фыркает со странной интонацией — что-то между стыдом и ошеломительным блаженством.

— Я определённо узнал кое-что новое сегодня, — соглашается он.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
